


[podfic] Play It Again

by mothlights



Series: Teen Wolf podfics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Format: Streaming, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Parallel Universes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothlights/pseuds/mothlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio recording of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/862320">metisket's <i>Play It Again</i></a>   Streaming, MP3 & M4B    [09:45:39]</p><p>In which Stiles goes along with one of Derek’s plans and ends up in an alternate universe as a result. He should’ve known better. He did know better, actually, and that means he has no one to blame but himself.</p><p> <i>“Laura wants to lure the kid in with food and kindness and make a pet of him, like a feral cat. Derek wants to have him arrested for stalking. They’re at an impasse. (And the rest of the family is staying emphatically out of it in a way that suggests bets have been placed.)”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Play It Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/862320) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> **This story is Pre-Slash.**
> 
> **Beta by the wonderful[majoline](http://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline).**

cover art by [newgrange](http://archiveofourown.org/users/newgrange)  
  
---  
  
**PART 1   [05:00:11]**  
[ MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/Teen_Wolf__Play_It_Again__1__ch1_and_ch2pt1__metisket__mothlights.mp3) (172 MB)   |   [M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/Teen_Wolf__Play_It_Again__1__ch1_and_ch2pt1__metisket__mothlights.m4b) with chapter breaks (173.5 MB) 

**PART 2   [04:45:28]**  
[ MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/Teen_Wolf__Play_It_Again__2__ch2pt2_and_ch3__metisket__mothlights.mp3) (163.6 MB)   |   [M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/Teen_Wolf__Play_It_Again__2__ch2pt2_and_ch3__metisket__mothlights.m4b) with chapter breaks (164.8 MB) 

 

#### Or in Six Smaller Files

**[09:45:39]** \- 6 MP3s:  [ ZIP](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/Teen_Wolf__Play_It_Again__metisket__mothlights.zip) (333.5 MB) 

.

#### Individual files:

 

### Chapter 1, Part 1

Streaming  (on a mobile, tap MP3) 

Chapter 1, Part 1    [01:21:26]  
[ MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/Teen_Wolf__Play_It_Again_1a__metisket__mothlights.mp3)  (46.8 MB)  |  [M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/Teen_Wolf__Play_It_Again_1a__metisket__mothlights.m4b)  (47.2 MB) 


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2

### Chapter 1, Part 2

Streaming (on a mobile, tap MP3) 

Chapter 1, Part 2   [02:06:15]  
[ MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/Teen_Wolf__Play_It_Again_1b__metisket__mothlights.mp3) (72.5 MB) | [M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/Teen_Wolf__Play_It_Again_1b__metisket__mothlights.m4b) (72.9 MB) 


	3. Chapter 2, Part 1

### Chapter 2, Part 1

Streaming (on a mobile, tap MP3) 

Chapter 2, Part 1   [01:32:36]  
[ MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/Teen_Wolf__Play_It_Again_2a__metisket__mothlights.mp3) (53.2MB) | [M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/Teen_Wolf__Play_It_Again_2a__metisket__mothlights.m4b) (53.6 MB) 


	4. Chapter 2, Part 2

### Chapter 2, Part 2

Streaming (on a mobile, tap MP3) 

Chapter 2, Part 2 [01:23:41]  
[ MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/Teen_Wolf__Play_It_Again_2b__metisket__mothlights.mp3) (48.1MB) | [M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/Teen_Wolf__Play_It_Again_2b__metisket__mothlights.m4b) (48.4 MB) 


	5. Chapter 3, Part 1

### Chapter 3, Part 1

Streaming (on a mobile, tap MP3) 

Chapter 3, Part 1 [01:25:44]  
[ MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/Teen_Wolf__Play_It_Again_3a__metisket__mothlights.mp3) (49.3 MB) | [M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/Teen_Wolf__Play_It_Again_3a__metisket__mothlights.m4b) (49.6 MB) 


	6. Chapter 3, Part 2

### Chapter 3, Part 2

Streaming (on a mobile, tap MP3) 

Chapter 3, Part 2 [01:56:02]  
[ MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/Teen_Wolf__Play_It_Again_3b__metisket__mothlights.mp3) (66.6 MB) | [M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/Teen_Wolf__Play_It_Again_3b__metisket__mothlights.m4b) (67 MB) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka Productions for podfic hosting. Thanks to metisket for permission to record. Thanks, majoline, for the beta!


End file.
